


Home.

by sleepydawon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Hansol - Freeform, Jeonghan, Jisol, Joshua - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, dk - Freeform, idol, jisoo - Freeform, kpop, room, seokmin, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydawon/pseuds/sleepydawon
Summary: j.h x h.c🏳️🌈«Cuz I'm your home home home home.»Original story. ©Joshua's point of view.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> Put in mind english is not my native language, so  
> sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!💕

It was getting difficult for both of us to hide it; the looks, the sudden touches, the blushes... everytime it was getting more and more obvious.

We were at the “Idol Room” studio, we were about to start recording; we were ready and the script was in our heads, I really wanted to finish soon so we could go home. I was already thinking of having our moment together, without anyone’s judgement, with kisses and hugs all night.

I really got blanked out by this thoughts, I just came back to the real world when I heard my name being called.

 

“So Joshua, would you like to explain to your fans the behind meaning of you guys new title song?”

 

It took me some time to think on what to say, I was really lost.

 

“Uhm... yes.” I was doubting my words. After sometime thinking I finally got out with something. “Home is a really calm song composed by all of us, which can be perfect to hear in this cold.” I cleared my voice. “It shows the peace and happiness you have when you’re home, and with «home» we mean being with your loved ones.”

 

“Yeah, I think it was too deep.” Everyone laughed, I just could feel my face burning. “So, anyone wants to add something else?”

 

“Yeah, so actually... Like Joshua said, everyone colaborated in the composition of the song, but it was mainly Joshua with this idea and most of the lyrics.”

 

**Tell me, you’re mine, tell me,** **I’m yours.**

 

I felt my heart beating fast as I heard his voice, oh his glorious and precious voice.

 

“Oh... so Joshua... who’s your loved one?” Doni’d ask me. I started getting nervous as I felt all the looks on me.

 

“W-well, all Seventeen members are my loved ones.” I felt my cheeks burning. I swallowed.

 

“Hm... but anyone in special?” Jeonghan would ask me raising both of his eyebrows repeatedly.

 

“No, totally not.” I answered firmly. As I heard a laugh I started blushing once again.

 

“Okay, so after this awkward moment let’s continue...” Coni said, so we all laughed and continued.

 

After some time, we started making a freestyle rap battle, I was about to compete against Seokmin, with the name of «MC Cloud». After Dokyeom’s turn, it was mine. I could hear someone cheering me, that made me more confident, so I begun.

 

“...take a shower!” I’d finish. I could hear everyone’s laughs, it was really fun.

 

As the program continued, we had some games, even though I didn’t pay attention to any of them; I was really close to him, and everytime he had the opportunity, he’d touch my butt... I won’t lie, I found it really funny sometimes, but I was also really nervous.

 

The time passed really slow, but it was finally over. We said good bye and we left. We were at our car, I took a seat next to him. It might sound stupid, but I could feel his warmth, I couldn’t wait until we arrived home.

As I said it, the night came sooner than I thought, we just finished eating our dinner and we were ready to have finally some hours of sleep.

 

Everyone took a shower, I had just finished mine. When I went out of the bathroom I could see some of my fellow members watching a movie, others already went into their dorms to rest, which was his case, so I decided to take advantage of that.

 

I entered my room just to disguise. After some time, I went to the door and opened it, with the goal of going to the next dorm without anyone noticing.

I opened the door quietly and as I stepped in I closed it. It was past 12 o’clock, I saw my loved one almost getting asleep. I got closer.

 

“Honey...” I heard him whispering as he grabbed my wrist to push me next to him. I was practically forced to lay down facing him, but it was okay. I looked him with eyes full of love.

 

“I’m so lucky.” I smiled at him, and got closer, he hugged me, laying my head on his waist. Omg he’s so precious.

 

   **Baby, I want to cherish our warmth so no one can**

**come between us.**

 

I looked at him into his eyes, and without hesitating I kissed his lips. It was a long kiss, full of love and really warm.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too... Vernon.”

 

   **Cuz I’m your home home home home.**

**Author's Note:**

> hi hoes😎  
> this is trash 
> 
> follow me at twitter pls  
> @jollyjisol
> 
> im part of the -6 community of jisol’s shippers😍🔥🔥  
> i love u


End file.
